Nisha/Relationships
}} Nisha sees a friend in Delta, though he is not entirely sure to what extent that relationship speaks for a potential romance sparking in the future. He recalls her visiting the shop frequently, talking to him on an almost daily basis until he finally acknowledged her, though for the majority of their shared year, he had been under the impression that she hated his guts, only to receive her confession during a heated argument. After two moments of intimacy spent together and a honest heart to heart, the two decided to engage in a secret affair, leaving Nisha hoping to discover whether he holds feelings for the girl or not. As many others share his opinion, Sable is Nisha's reliable mum friend, who he visits when in the mood for a good meal at the inn. While they do not spend much time together outside of their friend group, he does see a valuable person in her who he can trust during hardships. Himeko is one of Nisha's closer friends. The valravn is up for any shenanigans he gets himself in to and their bond goes past his physical attraction to her. Despite being previously dumped by the girl, he enjoys her company and tries to provide a comfortable home in the city for her. The amal has made it his mission to help Himeko regain her lost memories. Nisha's friend, who he doesn't remember ever meeting. All he knows was that alcohol was involved and that they fought an elk. Nicholas mistakes Nisha's general nervousness as a sign that he comes into their shop to buy condoms, so he now owns a ridiculous amount of boxes, while the dragonborn does not listen to him while he tells them to stop handing them out to him. While only having met once, Nisha and Jericho kicked it off immediately, as they share a common humor and relaxed lifestyle, and most importantly: An interest in the ladies. Unlike with others, he did not find himself uncomfortable in the presence of the male. Though he still wonders if he really is Himeko's brother. *'Xicshagoni' - Before the gorgon disappeared, Nisha and him shared a fair share of arguments regarding Xicsha's use of black magic and selfish hunting of other species. They had begun to warm up to another after escaping a mineral cave together, though he hardly noticed when the snake went missing. *'Lenora' - Inseparable during childhood, Nisha and his older sister, nicknamed Nora, enjoyed a mainly positive connection until the ritual incident. Feeling responsible for the loss of her dream occupation, the sibling pair had lost each other throughout Nisha’s years of rediscovery, as he moved out without a word about his new whereabouts. Though their relationship appears strained, Nora remains affectionate and protective of her baby brother, while Nisha tiptoes around her whenever they meet. If guilt is the only reason for his behavior is yet unclear to his family. *'Isabelle' - Nisha's childhood crush. Not much known is about her yet besides her species being a Hippogryph Therian, who was involved with his family. Nisha admitted he had never had the courage to speak to her due to her pureblood heritage. References }} Category:Subpages Category:Relationships